Second Generation Glee: Dreams of Our Own
by jackta
Summary: Rated T for language; Will had moved on from the New Directions after getting an amazing job offer in another county. When Will comes back 10 years later, he's astonished that the New Directions had broken up. Some former Glee kids have come back with their children to help bring New Directions back. This is the story of the kids' lives and the Glee Club.
1. Characters!

_***CLOSED***_

**Kurt Hummel-Anderson (45) - Editor and Chief of Vogue**

**Blaine Hummel-Anderson (44) - Owns a recording studio with Sam Evans: Evander Records**

Andrew Everett Hummel-Anderson ***Biologically Blaine's*** 15. Sophomore (Andrew Garfield) - **My OC**

* * *

_***CLOSED***_

**Quinn Farbray (46) - Lawyer**

Joshua "Josh" Calvin Fabray. 16. Sophomore. (Hunter Parrish) - **XenNV01**

Bryn Lucinda Fabray. 17. Junior. (Taylor Momsen) - **MJGLeek19**

* * *

_***CLOSED***_

**Rachel Berry (44) - Retired Broadway Star. Currently a vocal coach.**

**Finn Hudson (46) - Stay at home dad.**

Elizabeth "Liz" Patti Hudson. 14. Freshman. (Carly Rose Sonenclar) - **singmealullaby56**

Cher Marie Hudson. 15. Sophomore. (Nina Dobrev) -** My OC**

* * *

_***CLOSED***_

**Britanny Evans (43) - Store Clerk**

**Sam Evans (44) - Owns a recording studio with Blaine Hummel-Anderson: Evander Records**

Chelsi "Chels" Susanna Evans. 15. Sophomore. (Taylor Swift) - **TheGirlWithTheDarkHair**

Dominic "Dom" Alexander Evans. 14. Freshman. (Niall Horan) -** MJGLeek19**

* * *

_***CLOSED***_

**Santana Lopez-Puckerman (45) - Therapist**

**Noah Puckerman (46) - Actor**

Jason "Jay" Lucas Puckerman. 17. Junior. (Colton Haynes) -** Kappz**

Jasmine "Jazz" Lucia Puckerman. 15. Freshman (Danna Paola) -** singmealullaby56**

* * *

**_*CLOSED*_**

_Divorced. Jake has full custody but the kids are able to see their mom on most weekends._

**Kitty Wilde-Puckerman (41) - Professional Singer/Dancer. Currently On Tour.**

**Jake Puckerman (42) - Country Singer**

Sydney "Syd" Catalina Wilde-Puckerman. 14. Freshman. (Sydney Park) - **MMJGLeek**

Amber "Amb" Bethany Puckerman. 16. Junior. (Hayden Panettiere) - **SoulSurferfan116**

* * *

_***CLOSED***_

**Marley Flynn (42) - Novelist/Author**

**Ryder Flynn (42) - Teacher Who Helps Students With Dyslexia**

Amelia "Amy" Sue Flynn. 15. Freshman. (Selena Gomez) - **gleerox**

Arianna "Anna" Lilly Lynn. 17. Junior. (Lindsay Pearce) - **HollyWill4Ever**

* * *

**There are your characters! I'm leaving this in the story just incase anyone forgets the characters. Congrats to everyone who did make it on and I want everyone to know that they we're all amazing. It was so hard to decide on just this many and thank you fro just submitting an application.!**

**Thank you again for submitting applications and I hope you all like the story!**

**~Jackta!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Don't ask why I chose these characters do write about first. I really liked these ones so decided on really making this chapter about them. __I will be switching the characters to base the chapter about for each chapter, so don't get worked up. Heres information on each character in this chapter:_

_**Dominic "Dom" Evans**- Look-A-Like; Niall Horan_

_Sing-A-Like; Niall Horan_

_**Andrew "Andy" Hummel-Anderson**- Look-A-Like; Andrew Garfield_

_Sing-A-Like; Alex Goot_

_**Chelsi "Chels" Evans**- Look-A-Like; Taylor Swift_

_Sing-A-Like; Taylor Swift._

* * *

Andrew's hazel eyes flew open immediately when his alarm clock woke him up; which was in fact an hour late. After a few minutes, Andrew turned over and slammed his fist on the snooze button and stormed out of his room only in his boxers.

"Which one of you messed with my alarm clock?" Blaine, Kurt, and Ellie were all sitting in the living room. Ellie, being only 7, was watching Spongebob while her toothbrush was jammed in her mouth while their parents were speaking about the latest celebrity gossip. The question was directed at all of them but they all knew it was mainly for Kurt and Ellie.

"Did what?" Blaine glanced up and down Andrew's body questionably before asking the question. "And why aren't you ready for school yet?"

"Because one of these two messed with my alarm clock!" Andrew pointed two fingers at Kurt and Ellie.

"Andrew Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson! There is no need to be yelling," Kurt scolded. "Your sister must've been playing in your room again."

Ellie smiled up at Andrew and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Stay out of my room, you stupid little kid!" Andrew pointed at Ellie with a hard expression on his face. After, he pointed a finger at Kurt with the same expression. "Make sure to watch her. I can't be late for school!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and Blaine looked sympathetically at his husband before turning to Andrew.

"Andrew, I suggest you get ready now instead of pointing fingers."

He stormed out and slammed his door shut with a bang. About 20 minutes later, he came back out with his hair coiffed messily as usual and a plain blue button-up that sut off at the elbow and black skinny jeans with his black Osiris high tops. He grabbed his bookbag before grabbing an apple and practically running out the door. Before doing so, he stopped at the door to take another bite from his apple and telling his family that his room better be the way it was when he got home.

As Andrew walked into the school, he noticed Dominic, his best friend, right on his tail.

"Hey, bud, why so late?" Andrew rolled his eyes at the story he really didn't feel like telling. He knew he would probably snap at someone and that someone would likely be Dom, who didn't deserve that.

"The fucking gremilin messed with my alarm clock," Andrew heard Dominic chuckle lightly. "It's not funny! She's a prick. It's like she's trying to ruin my life."

"Dude, Ellie's 7. I bet she doesn't even know what ruining someone's life means. She's a little kid, she practically knows nothing."

"She knows enough to know how to change my alarm. God, I'm going to wring her neck one day." Andrew stopped by his locker with Dominic leaning against the one next to his.

"Hey, Andy, who do you have your eye on this year?" Dominic knew Andrew very well and knowing Andrew comes with knowing how his relationships work. Andrew would set his sights on a girl and devote the entire year in trying to 'woo' her. Dominic looked up and Andrew and saw him looking around.

"You know, I have no idea this year. There's not really any fresh faces. I think I need something new. A new plan," Andrew looked down at Dominic with a smile played on his lips. Dominic couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat when Andrew smiled at him. "I go to go, but I'll see you at lunch, 'kay?" As Andrew walked past him, Dominic nodded slowly with a dazed expression on his face.

You see, Dominic was never open on his sexuality, which was weird because Dom was all about not caring what other's thought. None the less, Dominic was bisexual and he didn't want anyone to know yet. He'd liked plenty of girls to pass off as a straight guy but there was the fact that Andrew and him hung out a lot that summer and spent a lot of time at the pool or the beach. Dominic found himself staring at Andrew a lot especially when he was shirtless and _wet, _this resulted in him figuring that he was bi.

There was no way that Andrew could find out he had a crush on him. They were best friends for years, that would be weird. So, as far as Dominic was sure, it had to stay a secret or atleast until he found out if there was any chance Andrew would like him. Meanwhile, Dominic would just be hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

Chelsi was walking through the empty hall with her books clutched to her chest which was covered by another one of her batman logo-ed t-shirts. She saw her brother leaning against a locker alone staring blankly at the wall. She couldn't help but skip sweetly over to her brother.

"Hey, Dom!" Dominic jumped two feet into the air and looked and stared at his sister with wide eyes.

"Chelsi! What's your problem?" He frowned at her and turned his head back to the wall.

"What are you doing all alone?" She looked dumbfounded and leaned against the locker.

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

"Stuff?"

"Oh?" Chelsi smiled softly at her brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me anything you know?"

"I- Do you think I should join Glee Club?" That wasn't what he wanted to ask her but it was the first thing that popped into his head. He wanted to ask her if she was okay with him being bi. He smiled down at her and shrugged lightly. "It's stupid, I know. Just forget it-"

"I think it's a great idea! I'm joining and I think Andy is too," She gasped in excitement. "We could be like Batman and Robin, except with 2 Robins and I would obviously be Batman because, you know, he's amazing and I'm amazing."

"I don't think that's how it works, Chels," He chuckled lightly. "But, okay. I'll join but not for you." He smiled cheekily at her. He decided about a week ago that he would be joining but finding out that Andrew would be joining was definately a plus.

"Okay, but get to class. You know, Mom skipped classes in high school and she had to repeat her senior year. She'd be very dissappointed."

Dominic rolled his eyes in amusement and turned on his heel to his locker.

"Bye, Chels." He threw a wave behind him before turning the corner and disappering.

* * *

That Friday, Glee Auditions we're held and Chelsi, Dominic, and Andrew all went together. There were a lot of people there. Some of which, they didn't know. Andrew smiled would glance at some of the girls from time to time and couldn't figure out what it was about it. He didn't like any of them. Well, tehy all seemed nice and they're were a lot of fresh faces but nothing caught his eye.

He kept complaining to Dominic about it, who always seemed a little more giddy everytime he decided no about yet another girl. Andrew decided to drop it and realized he was likedly not going to find anyone there.

"So, what song are you singing?" Dominic asked in a quiet voice as some girl named Arianna was singing.

"Uh- Closing Time by the Semisonic. What about you?"

"As Long As You Love Me." Andrew smiled at Dominic and shook his head. "What?"

"It's just that- So many people call you a blonde Beiber and you hate it. Now, you're sing Beiber."

"It's a cool song! You can't tell me you don't like it," Dominic teased lightly. When Andrew shrugged and stared ahead with a small smile, Dominic couldn't help but continue the conversation that soon turned into an affectionate bicker between the two boys.

Soon, both had gotten up and sung. The pair rocking each of their songs and then complimenting each other nonstop afterwards. Chelsi, watching all of this, couldn't help but think they sounded like an old married couple while doing so. It was one of the cutest things she's ever seen.

Andrew drove Chelsi and Dominic to their house. Knowing so, he had to give Chelsi and tight hug because she, as she liked to put it, 'a huggy person' but after hugging Chelsi, it resulted in Dominic feeling lonely and nearly tackling Andrew with his bear hug.

Andrew parked the car in front of his driveway, still chuckling to himself about the strange hugs in front of the Evan's house. Andrew walked into his house with a delicious smell wafting in from his kitchen.

"Oh my God, who cooked Pizza?" Blaine popped his head from the kitched door with a small smile. "You deserve it, I had that you did great job today!"

"I just got home," Andrew pointed out. Blaine just shrugged in response with a smile on his face. "Where's Kurt?"

"He put Ellie to bed. She had a rough time at school today." Blaine handed a plate to his son and sat down on the couch next to him.

"What happened?" Andrew asked at he took a bite out of his pizza.

"Something about biting a kid." Andrew rolled his eyes because quite frankly he wasn't surprised. Then, he suddenly remembered something. He threw his plate onto the coffee table in front of him and practically ran into his bedroom. Whenever Ellie got in trouble at school, she'd take her anger out on Andrew, whether it be to his room or him. His room was a mess, sheets thrown all around and pillows out of their pillow cases.

"Fuck!" Andrew yelled before barging into his fathers' room. "I told you to watch her!" Kurt was hanging up Blaine and his clothes in their closet.

"Andrew, sweetie-" Before Kurt could say another word Andrew stormed out and turned the corner into his own room.

"Fuck you!" Andrew screamed behind him before slamming the door shut.

* * *

**Please Review and Keep sending apps (;**

**~Jackta**


	3. Chapter 2

Chelsi was a quiet girl, everyone knew that. How couldn't you? She hardly spoke. But, she's always had a soft spot for flirty boys. One like Jason. Yes, she was insane to going for a hunky jock. It wasn't her fault, though. He was always flirting with her and smiling; Jay had an amazing smile. The way she looked at it, why deny herself simple pleasures, especially if she's been waiting her whole life for a nice guy?

She just wanted someone. Someone who would accept and embrace her Batman-loving ways. Was that so much to ask for?

They met in science class on the first day of school. They sat next to each other awkwardly because there were no more open seats. It wasn't _that_ bad. It could never be too bad when you're next to a hot guy. The pair found out minutes later that they were lab partners for the rest of the year. They talked for a bit and then Jay flashed his secret weapon, that damn smile of his. Chelsi was instantly in love.

So, how much harm could it really be? She needed a friend, or boyfriend, to hang out with. Andrew and Dominic had become closer then ever that year, she'd just become a third wheel with them. Honestly, she thought something was going on with the boys. They're joined at the hip and Dominic has been looking at Andrew sort of awestruck lately. From the looks of it, Andrew seemed to be pretty happy about it.

These thoughts bounced around in her head mindlessly, she wasn't even paying attention to where she was going to in the hallway. All she remembered was running into a Cheerio and falling ass first onto the floor.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry. That was my fault," Chelsi scrambled on the floor for her books while the nameless Cheerio brushed off her uniform.

"Well, it sure wasn't mine," The Cheerio's brown eyes felt like they burned into Chelsi's. It was surely a bitch glare that she had been working on. In the likes of five seconds, the hard eyes softened and looked curiously at the girl. "Wait, you're Chelsi Evans?"

"I- I- I-" Chelsi's mouth grew dry and it suddenly felt like her tongue grew massively and she couldn't speak.

"Well, answer me." The Cheerio demanded.

"I'm sorry. I- Yes, I'm Chelsi." She spit out quickly and immediately held her hand out with a shy smile.

"Okay," The girl's glare dropped to the floor for a split second before rising back to meet Chelsi's. Pure hatred burned in her eyes. She continued while ignoring the hand in front of her. "I'm not sure we've met before, but I'm Cher Hudson, one of the most popular girls in school. Something else you don't know is that I'm dating Jason Puckerman. The one you've been flirting with."

A sharp knife just shot right through Chelsi's heart at that moment. Her mouth was dry again she could hear her head screaming 'I told you so.'

"I didn't- It's not what you think. He was flirting with me, I swear!"

"Yeah, well. Who should I believe? You or my best friend? Real tough one." Cher pursed her lips angrily and pushed her face inches away from Chelsi's. "Just listen, if you don't back off of him then I will surely make sure your rep' at this school will be destroyed. You'll be known boyfriend-stealing hoe. So, if you follow that one rule, we can be buds. 'Kay, Chels'?"

Chelsi swallowed hard and tried to place a smile on her face but failed miserably. She just nodded curtly and turned on her heel instead.

XxXxXxX

Cher knew that she was a bitch and everyone knew she was a bitch. She was the head bitch at this school and she made god damn sure everyone knew. The only person she probably really appreciated was her best friend, Amber. Amber was the head Cheerio, though Cher always resented her for it. Amber was Suzy Sylvester's second top Cheerio and when Cher broke her leg a year before, Amber took her spot and it stuck.

It was hard to stay on tip of things. Really hard, but that's why she's trying to keep Batwoman away from Jay. He was popular and she was slowly making her way to the bottom of pyramid. She had no choice. Popularity was everything in McKinley.

Cher smiled into her locker before turning on her heel and walking into the cafeteria. When she saw Amber sitting at their normal table, she made her way over in a hurry.

"Hey, Amb'," Cher smiled at the shorter girl and sat down quickly. "Guess what?"

Amber immediately drew her attention to the other girl and smiled curiously.

"Okay, so there's this girl-"

"Oh, my God, you have a crush!" She nearly yelled. Cher looked around quickly before turning back to Amber in anger.

"No, I don't and keep your mouth shut. You're the only one who knows that I'm gay," Indeed she was, Cher had been experimenting a year before and met a girl that she fell in love with and ended up having sex with. The only problem was that the other girl only wanted sex and left Cher afterwards. The only person she told was Amber. "No, okay. It's the girl who was flirting on Jay. Yeah, well, she and I talked and she said that he was flirting with her."

"Honestly, I can see it. We both know how Jay is," Amber shrugged carelessly. "We can't change Jay, but we can scare off Chelsi."

"Well, she is really shy, but I don't see how-"

"A PARTY! We can have a party with alcohol and invite the Glee Club. I mean, why not? We're both in Glee and we can say it's to get to know everyone."

"I don't think that can be easily bought. We have a high reputation here and no one would expect us to do that. Plus, we'll go from being on the top of the pyramid to getting slushie facials."

"You worry too much. It's going to work. And first, who would think to bring down the two best Cheerios, who can make you so miserable, you'll want to move. Second, no person in they're right mind would deny an invitation to an alcoholic party with _this_." Amber gestured her body seductively.

Cher chuckled lightly at that.

"Okay, okay. So, Friday?"

"Friday."

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the delay! I had extreme writer's block. It was terrible.**

**There will be an update to FH really soon so be ready. Also, I want to thank you all for submitting all these marvelous characters. It just so much fun being able to do this. I have updated the applications as to who got in and didn't. I appreciate all of them and it was really hard to choose but I had to.**

**Please Review :)**

**love, jackta**


	4. Chapter 3

Parties were good. The party was going to be great. The plan was going to work and Jay would be in her arms again, at least that's what Cher kept telling herself. It was mind racking to get all the booze and make plans for Amber's dad for the weekend, but finally everything was set.

"Okay, can I have everyone's attention!" Amber called out in front of the chior room. They had little time before Mr. Schue would be back from his lunch break so they needed to announce the party quickly, but no one would listen to the Cheerios.

"YO! Listen up," Cher nearly yelled and then nodded curtly at her friend.

"Well, this Friday, Cher and I are having a party. With alcohol, so if you hate loud music or fun then you can drink yourself dead because there are no limits." Amber smiled lightly at the group. "So, that's it. We'll have drunk karaoke and all Glee members are invited."

"Wait," Amber turned her attention to a boy, she's pretty sure his name is Andrew. "You're Cheerios. Why would we go to a party with the ones who slushie us?"

"Because, we want to change some things. A fresh start and what's better than a party."

The group murmured soft agreements and the girls sat down quickly before Will walked in.

"Hey, gang," Will walked in almost on cue and that pretty much signalled the rest of the group to tune him out like any other teacher.

"Guys, I'm talking to you!" Will shouted. "I know all of your parents and they were really passionate about this." Amber rolled her eyes at this.

"Yeah, well. We're not our parents." Amber commented angrily while Andrew cringed at the thought.

"You don't think I know that? I just thought that maybe you would share the same dreams that they did."

"Mr. Schue," Elizabeth started. "We have dreams of our own."

Will sighed and stared quietly at the group of young students. They were right, Will couldn't deny that.

"Okay, well-" He was cut off by the bell and dismissed the class with a small frown playing on his lips.

Chelsi walked out of the chior room with a shove from Amber. She sighed loudly.

"Hey, Chels'!" Chelsi winced at the loud voice, thinking that it might have been Cher. She turned her head to see a brunette Cheerio staring at her. "I saw you and Cher fighting yesterday. I wanted to know if you were going to the party, or not?"

"I, uhm, don't know yet."

"Well, I don't think you should. I'm Arianna, by the way." She smiled.

"I appreciate that."

"And maybe, if you want. You can come over to my house for a sleepover. We can watch Channing Tatum movies and eat ice cream." Chelsi thought for a second and figured that it was better that getting drunk at her enemies house.

"I'd like that."

XxXxXxX

"Hey, Dom', grab me the butter." Andrew ordered as he took their bag of popcorn out of the microwave.

"That's all going to go to your hips, you know," He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Wow. Sorry, _sweetie_." Andrew puckered his lips and obnoxiously leant forward making loud kissing noises. Dominic rolled his eyes and pushed Andrew's face away.

"So, Andy, are you going to the Amber's party?"

He chuckled a bit before answering.

"Girls, karaoke, and booze. Do you not know me?"

The pair walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where they had a stack of movies sitting on the coffee table.

"So, which flick are we watching first?" Andrew leant over Dominic's lap to grab two of their favorite action movies.

"Actually, I was hoping we could watch something different. Like, a romantic comedy? Or a romance?" Andrew stared at his best friend strangely.

"Dude, you've been differently lately and I think you should fess up to what you're hiding?"

"I- I'm gay, or bisexual. I don't know. I'm probably bisexual, but does it really matter. I'm still me."

Andrew stared down at the carpet before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Wait, Andy, where are you going?"

"I- Maybe, this isn't a good day to watch movies, 'kay? I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked into the next room.

Dominic stared down at his feet and got up to grab his coat and keys with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry, Andy. I'm really sorry."

XxXxXxX

"So, what did you get for number five?" Cher looked over at her sister's math paper. She was laying neatly on the couch with her sister sitting cross-legged on the floor with her notebook in her lap.

"You know, you're never going to learn if you just copy others all the time." Elizabeth shrugged.

"It's just homework. It's not like it counts for anything."

"It's not always like that though." Liz dropped her pencil on the notebook and looked up at Cher.

"It doesn't matter because this weekend we can throw all of our stress out the window."

"Are you really going to that party with _her_?" Cher rolled her eyes angrily and hit her younger sister on the top of the head with her pencil.

"Why do you hate her so much anyway? She's a good person."

"First, she hates me and the only good she is, is good at causing trouble," Liz scoffed.

"Well, I'm going to that party. I suggest you go, too."

"You know, mom and dad would never let us do that. They're super strict." She reminded her sister.

"We could say that Amber is having a slumber party for all the Glee girls to get to know each other." Cher shrugged. "Which is practically what it is, except it has hot boys and booze and will probably lead to a lot of drunk sex that we'll regret the next morning. That is if we remember." Cher winked at her sister suggestively.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but it sound nice to relax with a drink. Even though I've never had a drink. I'll talk to Sydney about it." Liz giggled lightly.

"Oh, well I guess she can come."

"What's wrong?" Sydney was Elizabeth's absolute best friend. They were practically attached at the hip. They loved each other and were always there for one another. Honestly, they were more sisters than Cher and Liz were.

"Nevermind. I mean, she does live there." Cher shrugged again.

"Okay. Hey, how 'bout we ditch the homework and watch a movie?"

"My room. First one there gets to pick it."

Both girls bolt up the stairs while knocking each other into walls in loud thumps. They both ended up collapsed in a tangle of limbs on Cher's bed with loud laughter ringing through the halls.

* * *

**Well, that one was fun to write. And sad. Poor Dominic, so misunderstood. It's okay! Happy endings (or not.. be worried, be ****_very_**** worried) Anyways, new chapter soon. Like, tomorrow soon. I already started it.**

**I'm still working on FH, but I swear new chapter this week. Or tomorrow, if I have time.**

**Please review!**

**love, jackta**


	5. Chapter 4

Surprisingly, the boys haven't talked since that night at Andrew's house. Dominic thinks it's just because Andrew was shocked, or scared, or confused. He didn't know and he was too scared to ask Andrew himself. All he could was wait until they see each other at the party. He knew it was naive of him to be able to tell people about his sexuality. Especially, living in Lima, Ohio.

It was Friday morning though, the party was hours away and Dominic wasn't so sure he could confront Andrew alone, or at all. He just hoped that his friend would be too drunk to remember what happened the few nights before. He hoped that would ease the pain of his best friend not accepting him.

Now, it wasn't Andrew's fault. No, never. There was no way Andrew could've known. The boys had been friends for years before and Andrew probably just thought that it was his normal pal acting weird. Dominic did nothing to set him up for it. Although, the frequent observing (he refuses to admit that he stares at his best friend _all _the time) might have been a clue.

Chelsi smiled at her brother outside of his bedroom. Dominic was in nothing but a pair of black jeans. His hair had yet to be swept to the side and his chest was exposed to his sister as well.

"Hey, Chels'," He said quietly while quickly putting on a white t-shirt.

"Hi. So, you're going to Amber's party." She stared at her feet while walking aimlessly around the room.

"Yeah, I figured it'd be fun." He murmured queitly.

"What's up with you and Andrew?" She got right to the point. She noticed it a few days before. Dominic started sighing, then slumping around, lastly he stopped talking. Something was going on. You don't have to be smart to see that. "You've been gloomy lately and I haven't seen him around anywhere."

"There's nothing wrong. He puked on Tuesday, when I went over his house and I've been letting him rest." He lied.

"Why was he in school?"

"Why do you care?" He shouted angrily. The look on her face made him regret it immediately though. Her soft features froze and he saw her eyes glisten with tears. But she quickly rubber her eyes to stop from any tears escaping.

"I really care about you, you're my younger brother." She said, sounding broken.

"It's nothing, okay?" He grabbed his Converse and slid them on his feet quickly.

"Something happened and you're taking it out on yourself. I don't know what it is, but it's not your-"

"It is my fault!" He was yelling again. He couldn't help it though. He was frusturated and wanted to drop the subject, but his sister was one to keep digging until she got answers and right now he wasn't in the mood.

"It's my fault that no one likes me. It's my fault that I have no idea what I'm doing because I'm a fucking _idiot_. It's my fault that I like guys." He froze. Hot tears were streaming down his face. "It's my fault that Andrew hates me. _Hates _me." He choked out quietly between sobs.

"Dominic," His sister sat down on his plush bed next to him and wrapped her seemingly fragile arms around him. She didn't say anything, she didn't need to though. She was there and that's what Dominic needed right now. He needed someone to be there. She placed a small kiss to his his temple and rested her head against his. "We're siblings, Dom'. We're there for each other and I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

XxXxXxX

Cher and Liz were the first of the group to show up at Amber and Sydney's house. They sat around for about a half hour before people actually started to show up. It was actually really akward at first. Everybody took quiet sips of their beer while making small talk.

About 45 minutes later, people were beginning to get tipsy and the party got going. At this moment, the music was blaring and either you were dancing, or making out with someone. Cher was the only one doing neither. She was sitting in the corner angrily because someone didn't show up, Chelsi. Her plans were ruined and it was humiliating.

"Hey, girl!" Amber yelled as she raced over, not even caring that her beer was spilling all over her shirtless chest.

"Amber, where is your shirt?"

"Oh, that ol' thing. I got no idea. I lost it.. over there." She was clearly drunk and her speach was hard to comprehend because she slurred every word. "Hey, sexy lady," Amber slung an arm around her friend's shoulder and pointed to Jay. "Go get 'im."

Cher bit her lip. She couldn't believe it but she was taking orders from her drunk best friend. She nodded and walked confidently over to where Jay was dancing with his sister, Bryn.

"Hey, sweetheart." He was just as drunk as Amber was but right now she didn't care. She grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him on to the couch before straddling him and attaching their lips sloppily.

"HEY, EVERYONE!" If people weren't already screaming, Sydney's voice would've rang all through town because it was _loud_. "SPIN THE BOTTLE! C'MON, FULL CIRCLE RIGHT HERE!" That resulted in cat calls and yells of agreement followed by everyone falling into a circle on the floor, the bottle in the middle.

"Okay, who first?" Liz laughed happily.

"Oh! Me! Me! ME!" Josh screamed loudly. No one objected, well, no one could object being the state they were in. He grabbed the bottle, spun it, and then waited in suspense. It just happened to land on Liz, who was very eager about it. She smiled into the sloppy kiss. Their lips moving together gently, it was perfect. But it ended all too soon for Liz. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt before whispering something in his ear.

"That was so hot," She pulled back with a smile played on her lips.

"Okay, Liz, I think it's time for your bed time." Cher grabbed her sister by the shoulders and drew her over to the couch, in which she fell asleep on seconds later. After that, others did the same, falling asleep on the floor. Cher even found herself falling asleep next to Josh, who had taken off his pants some time during party.

Only two were left awake on the love seat, Dominic and Adrew. The boys were in a tangle of limbs both telling family stories and giggling quietly.

"Dom', 've been thinking," Andrew's speech slurred as he still was very drunk. "'Bout the T-day, the big T, the Yay-monday-is-over-day, y' know?"

"Yeah, yeah, the big T." Dominic chuckled lightly.

"And 'bout how you told me 'bout you bein' bi."

"Mmm-hmm," He nodded slowly.

"An' I was thinking 'bout how I didn' want some normal girl this year. I want a be wit' you, man. Like, bros but more than bros. I think 'm gay. Just like your bi but 'm gay. So, like, just dudes."

"Yeah, man. I feel ya," Dominic's eyes drooped from alcohol and sleep and smiled hazily at Andrew. Andrew looked down at Dominic's lips and then back up to his eyes. The two boys found their faces inches away from each other's. Andrew's eyes looking into Dominic's, Dominic's into Andrew's. Dominic glanced down at Andrew's and before he knew it, they were on his own.

At first it was small, barely even a peck but Andrew kissed Dominic deeper, more sure about it. While closing his eyes, he felt Andrew's hand on his cheek and he parted his lips.

Finally, the pair seperated, staring at each other with soft smiles on their faces. Slowly, both of them drifted off into slumber.

* * *

**Told you it'd be uploaded soon. I'm on a writing spree. So, many ideas! YIPEEE!**

**Any who, I appreciate feedback in the review section. Especially, bad ones (I like feeling that I can always improve).**

**love, jackta**


End file.
